Daisy Chains
by pococo
Summary: Contrary to his families beliefs Kol Mikaelson didn't start his descent into insanity by losing his magic. It was being born an unmarked. Well, that is, until he wakes up in the year 2010 with a Soul Mark and he finds himself in New York City trying to find the soul mate he never thought he would have. (Kol/Fem!Percy) ONESHOT


Contrary to his families beliefs Kol Mikaelson didn't start his descent into insanity by losing his magic.

No it had started earlier than that, way before they were even cursed to roam the earth forever bringing about the plague of vampires. It all started when he was younger and noticed, unlike all his siblings and the villagers around them, he had no soul mark.

He had thought perhaps the one for him had not been born yet and that's why he was unmarked but his mother had to sit him down one day and inform him as gentle as she could that _every_ one was born with their soul mark on their body regardless if their soul mate was born after them.

That night as his siblings, worn out from their day of chores and playing around, slept he cried himself to sleep believing no one would love him the way he wished.

It had even hurt a little when his little brother Henrik was born and even he too had a soul mark.

When they had been changed into Vampires with his emotions heightened and his magic also gone as well—

( _The earth?! Mum why can't I feel it anymore? Nononono_ _ **NONO**_ )

-He had simple… cracked. It had been too much. At least with his magic he felt the love of his ancestors and the spirits he had channeled to accomplish his spells.

And now… he had no love.

Sure looking back on it he had his family. But with their change they had really changed and even before that they had looked at him as if he was the odd one out for having no soul mate mark.

Even Niklaus had one.

And if that didn't kick him in the gut later on in life when Niklaus literally turned into the Boogeyman of the Supernatural World Kol didn't know what.

That someone seen as evil would have someone fated to love him, well it hurt Kol.

And so Kol did as Kol did best. He killed and reveled in it breaking up soul mated couples, couples who didn't meet yet, who would _never_ meet. And perhaps the other person on the other side of the connection would feel even a little ounce of what Kol did.

* * *

After being daggered for over one hundred years Kol was just about done with his elder brother. Over and over again he was shoved in a damn box. Okay so maybe it wasn't so bad because for a while he can forget that he doesn't have a soul mate and the soul aching sadness that encompasses him would ebb away to a dull ache.

After attacking Niklaus and finding out their mother was once again alive he was exhausted and just wanted to fall into bed and sleep.

He knew his siblings were all in a sitting room discussing things that honestly he had no interest in talking about. And so he had retired to the room his brother had shown him to be his.

Striping out his cloths he sighed a yawn attempting to make its way out of his mouth. He slept for 100 years and yet he was still tired.

Unbuttoning his shirt he mussed up his hair as one hand undid the buttons of his dress shirt. It was as he was finally opening the shirt to push it off that he noticed it.

A blotch of dark blue almost like a tattoo was winding around his right side starting at the hip and curling around his stomach. His breath caught as he spied the words, his eyes widening. And then fury red hot and bubbling surfaced.

 _HOW DARE HE_ he seethed. How dare Niklaus _TATTOO HIM WHILE HE WAS DAGGERE D. AND TO FAKE A SOUL MARK KNOWING THAT I AM UNMARKED._

Furious and not even bothering to button up once again he ran out of the room and into the sitting room growling at his brother and ignoring his siblings and mothers exclamations at his behavior.

"You fucking asshole. How dare you!"

"What are you even talking about?!" Klaus hissed out as he shoved his brother to the side, his brother hitting a table and breaking the vase that was sitting on it.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about Nik. Why the hell did you tattoo me while I was daggered. Even making it look like a fucking soul mark knowing I'm unmarked."

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Kol! Get off of Nik." Rebekah hissed as she stood before her brother.

"Of course you would take his side." Kol scoffed before standing up and motion towards his stomach where the words are. "Explain this."

The room is silent while they take in the mark before Ester moved towards her son. Looking at the mark she felt the unique magic that was a soul bond entwined in it making her eyes widen.

"I didn't bloody tattoo you Kol. Will you stop?!" Klaus growled as his brother lunged at him again.

"Enough." Ester said as she got in between her sons. "Kol… your brother didn't tattoo you. That's a real soul mark."

"…what…" It was said so quietly that if the Mikaelson children weren't vampires they would never heard it. It was said with such heart break with an emotion they had never heard from their brother, especially Kol.

"I have a soul mate…." He whispered it brokenly as if it was all a lie and the mark would disappear. Tears started to pool in Kol's eyes as he rushed out of the room leaving the siblings to wonder after their brother.

* * *

He doesn't get the chance to leave Mystic Falls and look for his soul mate until after the favor his brother Niklaus had asked him to do was done and over with. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. He had even entertained the idea that his soul mate was in Denver so he wasn't so adverse to the idea of going there to watch the Gilbert brat.

But they weren't there and now he was free to do as he pleased. The first thing he did was get into contact with the descendants of witches he had once worked with. He was sure their ancestors had put in a good word about him.

When he met one of the witches he had asked for a locator spell for his soul mate to know the general idea of where they were so he wouldn't have to look literally all over the world. Most witches would not perform a spell like the one he was asking for because finding your soul mate was up to you and destiny. But they knew Kol's tale and how he had gone a good 900-ish years without a soul mark. (And there was the kicker Kol didn't even know when his soul mark even appeared.)

And when they had pointed his way to the state of New York, most specifically New York City and Long Island he felt hope blossom in his heart and a wide grin on his face as he told the witch in question that he owed her a favor.

Arriving in New York was without fanfare. He spent the first few weeks setting up the penthouse he had purchased the way he liked it and exploring the nightlife of the city perhaps hoping to meet his soul mate that way.

But it wasn't to be and so he spent the first month of his time in New York in a haze of feeding and searching.

It was as he was walking on the Coney Island beach that he spotted a girl, wet black hair sticking her face, walking out of the water.

Amused he smirked as he walked closer to her.

"You must be bloody mental to be swimming in the ocean in December, love." The girl startled as she looked at him in shock before replying in turn.

"The waters not _that_ cold in my opinion." She replied in turn a tiny smirk upon her lips.

Kol froze as those words were spoken before blinking and bursting out in laughter. He continued to laugh until slowly those laughs turned into sobs as he dropped to his knees on the sand. The girl rushed out of the water to stand in front of his hunched figure hugging his tightly.

Kol didn't even care that his designer shirt was getting wet with salt water he just continued to sob.

"A-Are you okay?" Her wide sea green eyes looked at him imploringly and he smiled wider then he had in the last 1000 years of his existence.

"I will be now." The girl smiled at him gently.

"U-Uhm…" The girl blushed. "My name is Circe Jackson, call me Cici though. It's nice to meet you, soul mate."

Kol smirked, having finally stopped crying. "No, love, the pleasure is all mine. Kol Mikaelson at yours." Taking her hand, still wet from the ocean he kissed her knuckles and she exploded in red.

"Hehe…" She laughed nervously as her eyes found where she had left her bags and towel. "Hey, let me go get our stuff and maybe we can go get dinner or something?" She asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan, love." She grinned brightly as she ran to grab her stuff.

And if he watched her bikini clad body as she ran well, that was his little secret.

* * *

 **AN:** Daisy's have a lot of meanings. Like Love, purity, and youth. I think a lot of those meanings would describe this pairing really well.

A heads up this is going to be a series. I havent finished watching TVD (I'm on season 4 atm) and havent touched TO yet.

I'm still undecided if I want Kol to die like he did canonly. The actual sequel of this fic will take place when TO does. But I'm also planning a drabble series as well. SO.

Also Percy had to be a born female for things I have planned later I like the idea of a really cute female Percy.  
Tell me what you think of her female name?

Kol might be a little OOC but / shrug. I'll get used to writing him as I go along.


End file.
